El origen de Zero , lagrimas de la Diosa
by FlutterRage
Summary: Vida el gran milagro y el gran misterio ...desde el principio todas las criaturas han buscado su significado, muchas leyendas maravillosas han surgido mediante esta busqueda , pero ninguna es mas extraña que del unicornio mas poderosos de todos


**Prologo : Proyecto Zero  
**  
**1 semana después de la batalla contra Ergoth**

Un grupo de dragones de mediana edad los cuales por su vestimenta era un equipo de expedición buscaba entre los escombros de la batalla que tvo lugar en el Nath algo necesario para los planes de un extraño pegaso el cual financiaba la búsqueda de aquellos reptiles bípedos.

""Señor creo que al fin encontramos lo que andamos buscando" exclamo un dragon de escamas amarillas traendo en un tuvo de ensayo varias muestras de sangre un poco petrificada.

""Espero que sea el ADN que necesito" dijo con cierta preocupación el dragon de mas edad tomando entre sus garras el material genético encontrado.

""Quiza con esto logre desentrañar el misterio de la recreación de la vida" dijo el dragon mientras ordenaba al grupo a ya retirarse del lugar.

**Laboratorio Oculto en las Afueras de Equestria  
****  
**oculto a la vista de las princesas y de su propia raza , el grupo de dragones había construido un laboratorio subterraneo donde se encontraban trabajando en una espada algo espectral basada en viejas leyendas ponys de 3 armas legendarias , aunque ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo deseaban crear algo o alguien que la domine pero para eso necesitaban el ADN de ciertos ponys considerados los mas fuertes de equestria en su momento.

**POV DE …..**

  
""¿Dónde estoy? ,¿Quién Soy? ¿Qué soy?" me decía conalgo de preocupación estaba solo rodeado de nada no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo estuve asi , pero no me gusta estar rodeado de solo oscuridad y el silencio de la nada me asusta .

""Escucho algo en verdad no estoy solo en este mundo" con detenimiento comienzo a oir aquellas voces y llego a escuchar esto"

""Doctor al igual que los demás experimentos aun no ha salido de la inconsiencia"

""No lo entiendo sus signos vitales son fuertes , pero la actividad cerebral….."

Algo me interrumpe ,me pregunto que son esos extraños sonidos que emiten, aun estoy en esta oscuridad y deduzco que son palabras esos seres están hablando , pero parecen tan lejanos por que?, no lo entiendo

""Siento que alguien se acerca veo una luz en la oscuridad donde me encuentro veo a alguien o será solo algo inexistente como yo?

""Que eres?" le pregunto con algo de curiosidad al extraño ser que veo al frente mio

""Soy una dragona si es a lo que te refieres " respondio con una dulce voz que me hizo sentir bien

""¿Una dragona?, ¿Yo soy un dragon?" le pregunte a la dragona aunque no sabia que era eso.

""Pareces un pony , eres un unicornio eso debes ser tu" me dijo mientras flotaba a mi alrededor viéndome dulcemente.

""¿Pony? ,¿Unicornio? , ¿que son?" Le pregunto con mas curiosidad que antes, quería saber que era.

""Si estas aquí supongo que será que eres lo mismo que todos nosotros " camino frente a mi mientras que 3 criaturas un poco pequeñas aparecían a mis costados.

**Narracion**

""En el interior del laboratorio veian como las señales nerviosas de los experimentos se comunicaban entre ellos , al costado de aquel potrillo se encontraban en 4 camaras de recuperación , 1 conejo , 1 buho . 1 fenix y una pequeña dragona del porte de Spike.

""Como pueden comunicarse entre si" preguntaba uno de los dragones al ver las ondas cerebrales de los 4.

""Puede que mediante telepatía, los unicornios son muy hábiles en ese sentido" dijo el dragonmas viejo tocando la cámara de recuperación donde estaba la pequeña dragona " Pronto"

**POV DE ZERO**

""Aun no entiendo quienes serán esos seres pero su compañía me causa algo que no puedo explicar solo se que me agrada.

""Aquí todos somos proyectos destinados a un fin común , aunque no estoy segura que fin sea ese" dijo la dragona tomándome del casco para girar en círculos.

""No lo entiendo?" le pregunte con la curiosidad que ya parecía que era nato de mi

""No hay porque entenderlo ahora que disfrutar del momento" me respondio tomando de uno de mis cascos hacia lo que parecía ser un extraño lugar que la dragona había creado con su mente

""Llamo a este lugar " Recuerdo" es donde yo vivía" dijo con algo de nostalgia la dragona viendo edificaciones rusticas , propia de su especie , noto algo en el cielo que brilla mucho.

""Que es eso?" aun no se varias cosas pero su compañía me ayuda en esta tenue oscuridad.

""Es el Sol" me respondio con dulzura mientras que una de la criaturas se subia en mi cabeza.

""Para que Sirve"

""Hace que sea el mundo brillante y lo mantee caliente" me respondio a la duda que tenia

Percibo algo que me empuja todo el cuerpo se siente algo frio y fresco aun no sequees , pero antes de que le pregunte me responde anticipándose a mi.

""Eso se llama Viento , el viento nos ayuda, a veces es suave y a veces muy fuerte" me respondio mientras veía como el Sol desaparecia , la verdad no sabia por que se iba si era tan importante.

""Esa es la puesta de Sol , es cuando el Sol dice buenas noches y hasta mañana" me susurro al oído mientras que otra esfera alumbraba la oscuridad.  
""Eso es un Sol?"

""No , es la Luna" , y las estrellas son esas luces que brillan toda la noche , para que no nos sintamos solos  
en la oscuridad

Aun no entendía las cosas pero sabia que esto era bueno , pero sentí algo note como las 3 criaturas que nos acompañaban se desvanecían , pero no entendía el porque.

""¿Ha donde han ido?" le pregunto a mi compañera dragona la cual no dijo nada ya que al igual que los otras criaturas se desvanecía. ¿Qué ocurre? , ¿Qué sucede?"

""Parece que es hora de decir adiós" respondio ella mientras poco a poco aquel lugar se sumergia en la oscuridad

"¿Adios?", Siento algo que no me gusta" me restriego con un casco la cara y observo gotas de agua que brotaban de mis ojos "¿Qué es eso?"

""Son lagrimas , estas llorando" exclamo la dragona aun no entendia porque estaba asi, "Tengo que irme"

""Porque"

""No lo se , pero no pasa nada gracias por preocuparte por mi" me dijo ya casi con si cuerpo translucido y mis lagrimas caian al vacio de la oscuridad " No llores Zero , deberías estar contento… estas vivo… y la vida es maravillosa"

Todo se había vuelto oscuridad nuevamente tenia miedo sentía que algo en mi emergia algo que yo no podía controlar.

**Narracion**

Al exterior se veía como la magia de unicornio del potro se incrementaba poniendo en riesgo la investigación haciendo que los dragones tomasen una decisión.

""Esta demasiado alterado , no debe recordar nada de esto, adminístrenle un suero" ordeno el dragon viejo notando como aquel pony empezaba a manifestarse.

""Probare con 100 unidades" respondio uno de los dragones inyectando en el cuerpo del potro aquel medicamento que lo tranquilizaría borrando asi sus primero recuerdos.

**2 Meses después**

Pov de Zero

""Llevo tanto tiempo durmiendo, que parece que sea desde siempre pero recuerdo algo o a alguien y unas palabras que retundan en mi mente "**La vida es maravillosa"**

Bueno aquí esta el prologo de mi nuevo proyecto puede ser considerado una nueva historia como también un spin off de mi fic la búsqueda de los orbes sagrados el cual termine es mi primer fic en primera persona asi que no es posible que falte practica ,espero que sea de su total agrado y por favor dejen review para saber en que debo mejorar tardare en postear porque tengo que actualizar otros trabajos saludos  
FlutterRage fuera ****


End file.
